


Will You Marry Me?

by VanillaKiss



Series: We Found Home [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Riding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: the prequel of Time of our lives





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> for day6 of iljaeweekmay2019

Ilhoon and Sungjae went on a cuisine trip. Ilhoon gave the trip as a gift for Sungjae. He didn’t tell him the reason. It was summer, Sungjae’s birthday was a month ago, Ilhoon’s birthday was only in October, their anniversary was in November. There was no reason to give Sungjae this as a present.

 _Then why?_ Ilhoon believed Sungjae had already forgotten about it, but it was the anniversary of their first meeting. Now that they had been dating for a year now, Ilhoon thought they could somehow celebrate it. However, he hadn’t had enough courage to tell this idea to Sungjae, so he just kept it for himself and surprised Sungjae with this trip.

It was around midnight on their first day there. They were outside, staring at the night sky. Despite being night, the air hadn’t really cooled down. They just had dinner at the fancy restaurant, so both of them were in suits. 

“It was a long day, huh?” Sungjae broke the silence. “The traffic in the morning, almost missing the cruise, going into the wrong room, swimming in the pool all day, now this dinner,” he said, playing with his fingers. “And this is just the first day.”

“Yeah,” Ilhoon lowered his head. “Travelling together is always fun, huh?”

Sungjae giggled. “It’s been three years, huh? Since the first time we met.”

Ilhoon’s eyes widened. “Do you remember?”

“How could I forgot?” Sungjae pouted. 

“I’m sorry but you literally couldn’t sit on your ass in the same city for more than a week and you were always on your way to new places, so I thought you wouldn’t remember the exact date,” Ilhoon explained.

“Yes, that’s true, actually. I mean that part where I was always, well, let's be honest, running away from responsibility? Anyway, I don't remember most of the dates.” He scratched his head. “But that day was special,” he glanced at his boyfriend, “because I met you.”

“Eww,” Ilhoon grimaced and laughed. He moved closer and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Sungjae. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sungjae wrapped his arms around Ilhoon’s waist and deepened the kiss. There were a few people there but neither of them paid attention to the two men. 

“Let’s go back,” Ilhoon said, biting Sungjae’s lip. He pulled Sungjae closer by his tie. “Wanna do it.” His eyes were filled with lust.

“Mhm,” Sungjae murmured against Ilhoon’s lips.

They hurried back into their room. Ilhoon closed the door behind them and pinned Sungjae against the door. They continued kissing, Ilhoon’s hands on Sungjae’s chest, Sungjae’s hands gripping his hips to hold him closer. 

“Wanna ride you,” Sungjae said, eyes glistened.

Ilhoon moaned. He slid his hands down to Sungjae’s ass. After a few kisses, Sungjae pulled away. He grabbed Ilhoon by his hand and led him to the bed. He let himself fall on it, pulling Ilhoon with himself. They rolled and changed position. Sungjae straddled his boyfriend’s hips with his legs. Their hips pressed together, making them moan into the kiss. 

“I love you so much, Yook Sungjae,” Ilhoon said as he started undressing the other man.

Soon, both of them were lying there naked, Ilhoon leaning against the headboard, Sungjae sitting on top of him, lube and condom already next to them. Ilhoon left a few hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck then reached for the lube and coated his fingers.

“I love your hands,” Sungjae panted and closed his eyes when Ilhoon slid the first finger in. “They’re pretty.”

“Too bad they aren’t that big, huh?” Ilhoon chuckled. 

Sungjae wrapped a hand around Ilhoon’s cock and started lazily stroking it. “Fuck my mouth after I came.”

“As you wish.” Ilhoon squeezed his boyfriend’s tight and pushed a second finger inside him. Sungjae stiffened first but after a few moments, he was relaxed again. His cock twitched when Ilhoon hit that spot. 

“I can take more,” he said, kissing Ilhoon’s neck. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to-”

Sungjae silenced him with a kiss. “It’s okay.”

Ilhoon nodded and pushed a third finger in. Sungjae threw his head back, his hand on Ilhoon’s cock stopped. He started moving against Ilhoon’s hand. Ilhoon just smiled as he watched his boyfriend fucking himself on his fingers. He could tell Sungjae felt good. The taller boy’s lips were slightly parted, moans escaping his mouth. 

Ilhoon suddenly pulled out his fingers. Sungjae groaned, feeling empty. 

“Just a moment,” Ilhoon kissed his nose and reached for the condom. He rolled it on then took the lube and squeezed more into his hand. It was already slick and he probably used more than needed when he fingered Sungjae, but one could never be careful enough. He just didn’t want to hurt Sungjae, also he knew Sungjae lowkey liked the wet sound every thrust made.

Ilhoon patted Sungjae’s ass and Sungjae aligned himself, slowly sinking down. Ilhoon gulped, feeling the wet warmness around his cock. He was about to ask Sungjae if he was okay, but before he could’ve said something, Sungjae lifted himself up, then sat down on his cock again. Sungjae only focused on his own pleasure, fucking himself on Ilhoon’s cock on the pace he liked. 

“Feels good,” Sungjae sighed.

Ilhoon gripped his hips and helped him move up and down, trying hard not to fuck into him. Sungjae loved doing the work alone when he rode him. 

“Gonna come,” he said, panting. 

Hearing this, Ilhoon started thrusting into him, changing the pace. It was deeper and slower. He was hitting the right spot. Sungjae leaned down, kissing his boyfriend, nails digging into Ilhoon’s chest. 

He came with a gasp. Ilhoon shuddered and felt like he could come just by seeing Sungjae’s half-lidded eyes, parted lips. 

“Okay, fuck my mouth,” he said, breathlessly. 

Ilhoon nodded and pulled out his cock. Sungjae laid on his back and waited for Ilhoon to roll the condom down. Sungjae opened his mouth and let Ilhoon slid his cock into it. Ilhoon grabbed the headboard to prop himself up and started thrusting in and out. This wasn’t the first time they did this, so Sungjae already knew Ilhoon was kinda rough and could get lost in the moment. But they agreed on patting his thighs as a sign if it was too much for Sungjae. Ilhoon was really considerate and careful so they rarely had to use it, but both of them thought it was good to have these as warnings and as a help to improve their sexual life.

“I’m close,” he grabbed Sungjae’s hair. Sungjae just nodded, as a sign that it was okay to come in his mouth. 

Ilhoon didn’t last long. 

He rolled down and laid next to Sungjae. Both men were sticky and breathless. 

“Gotta clean you up,” Ilhoon was about to go to the bathroom when Sungjae grabbed his wrist.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he said, sitting up. “I was thinking.”

Ilhoon frowned. “Did something happen?”

Sungjae shook his head. “No, I just though…” He paused and took a deep breath. “Will you marry me, Jung Ilhoon?” 

“Ma-” Ilhoon was speechless.

“I love you. I love you so much. We’ve been through a lot but we always ended up together. We always choose each other in the end. So that’s why I thought maybe we could-”

Ilhoon pressed his lips against Sungjae’s. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
